Fire Emblem Tales: Lowen
by megapig9001
Summary: The exciting story of how Lowen met and rescued Rebecca.


_Woah! People actually read my story! Thank you everyone! I was going through a list of stories I want to write, and this one popped into my head. Since I had beaten Eliwood's campaign, I felt I knew Lowen's fairly well, but I wanted to know more about his relationship with Rebecca. So I started Hector mode and paired these two together. After that, There was no way I wouldn't write this story! I hope you enjoy the second entry into my "FE Tales" series!_

"Lowen, what are you doing?!" The green-haired knight turned his head around. He looked up and saw an intimidating man. The man had an angry look on his face. Even though Lowen's hair hid his eyes, the worry on his face was apparent.

"A-Ah! General Marcus!" Lowen blurted out.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you?!" Marcus yelled. Lowen was lying on the floor, a sack of flour on him. It had a crudely drawn face.

"Be ever vigilant in surveying the field!" Marcus continued, "You never know when the enemy can catch you unaware! Do not let your inexperience be the downfall of others, boy!"

"Y-Yes sir! I understand!" Lowen replied...

...

Lowen sat atop his horse. He dismounted his horse to survey the area. The screams of bandits and townsfolk alike could be heard. The ruins of several houses could be seen. Then… _step. Step._ The knight closed his already covered eyes and stood still, waiting. After a few seconds, he turned around and slashed with his sword.

"Bawah!" Lowen opened his eyes: a bandit lay before him. Lowen wiped the sweat off his brow...

...

Lowen was still under the flour sack. Marcus's face had relaxed a little.

"However, your lance thrusts are looking better." Marcus said. Lowen's face lit up.

"Thank you sir! As per general's orders, I do 1,000 a day!" Lowen proclaimed.

"Idiot!" Marcus yelled. His angry expression returned.

"Aaah…"

"You are still but half a knight! And half a knight must practice twice as hard as a full knight! Do you think you will make progress by doing the bare minimum, whelp!?" Marcus asked.

"N-No sir…"

...

Lowen looked around and counted the remaining bandits. There were nine more at most. He saw a group of four men charging forwards. Lowen got on his horse and galloped towards them. When he made it over, one man lay on the ground, an arrow in his heart. "Heh, heh, heh…" One of the bandits was laughing. A green-haired girl stood across from the bandits. She had tears in her clothes and was panting heavily.

"What's wrong sweetie? Out of power?!" the bandit said, "alright, you'll do just fine! Take her boys!" With justice flowing through his body, Lowen charged forward with his horse. He got out his lance and aimed for two sword-wielding bandits. _Cchoom! Creesh!_ "Aaah!" The two bandits fell instantly. The final bandit's face was filled with rage.

"Boy, you'll regret this!" The bandit got out a steel lance. Lowen dismounted from his horse. The bandit charged. "Raah!" _Fwoom! Fwoom!_ The bandit's swings seemed to stall, as if they were being pushed back by the wind. Lowen avoided each one effortlessly. _Fwoom!_ Lowen thrusted at the bandit… "AAHGH!"... Critical hit. The bandit opened his mouth.

"H...How!? I had the stronger weapon!"

"Strong weapons require strong skill," Lowen answered. The bandit looked at the knight with pure hatred. Finally, he collapsed onto to the floor. Lowen looked down; three dead bodies lay before him. Lowen took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his brow. He then looked over to the girl. She was staring at him, a giant smile on her face. She fell to the ground...

...

Lowen was still under the flour sack. Marcus sighed, "Look boy, you've got heart, but that's pretty much it…"

...

Lowen rushed over to the girl. He grabbed a vial out of his pocket. He opened it up and fed some liquid into her mouth. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Lowen asked.

"Y-Yeah, thank you," she said. She slowly rose; her legs wobbled until they gave in. She fell back down.

"Here, take this," Lowen said. He got out a dumpling from his bag and gave it to her. "I'm sorry if it tastes bad."

 _Chh, chh._ "Wow! This tastes incredible!" she happily proclaimed! She stood up. "Where did you get it?" Lowen blushed.

"I, uh, made it myself," he said.

"Oh! So you cook! You know I… aaah!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lowen asked.

"My parents!" the girl replied.

"Where are they?"

"The-the other side of the village! There's no way anyone could make it there in time!" Her eyes started to water.

"D-Don't cry!" Lowen yelled, "I've got a horse, I can make it in time!" He rushed over and jumped onto his horse, "Make sure you stay safe, okay?" He galloped away.

"Wait!" The girl yelled, but it was too late, he was already off…

...

Lowen was still under the flour sack. Marcus had regained his composure. He started to lecture.

"Listen Lowen, if you don't have the steel in your mind as well as in your belly, them you don't deserve to wear it. Make sure you can face any situation head on!"

"Yes sir!" Lowen yelled.

Marcus's face changed. It almost looked as if he was smiling. He kicked the sack off of Lowen.

"Alright then, back to training." Marcus grabbed for his spear. Lowen grabbed his javelin. Both master and the student charged at each other.

...

Lowen charged forward with his horse. They blazed through the village, moving faster than the wind.

"Yaaah!" he pulled back on the reigns of his horse. The horse stopped galloping. Lowen patted his horse on the head and dismounted. He ran over to a gate. Two people lay on the ground. The knight rushed over to them. He got out another vial in his pocket. He fed it into their mouths.

"Wuhh…" The couple got up.

"It's alright," Lowen said. "Your daughter sent me." The couple's faces both stirred into panic.

"Oh gods! Rebecca! Is she alright?"

"Don't worry, she's doing fine." Lowen smiled. "She's a strong girl… run!" The couple looked at eachother, then back to the knight.

"Huh.."

"Run!" The pair started running.

Lowen jumped back. A swarm of handaxes flew at him; one scraped his cheek. Blood slowly trickled out.

Lowen got out his javelins. He focused on his surroundings… there! _Shew shew shew shew shew!_ Lowen unleashed all of his javelins in a violent storm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was ear piercing. Four shadows fell to the ground. Lowen looked back. The girl's parents were still running. He turned back around. One shadow remained. It slowly walked into the light. Lowen got out his sword, took a deep breath, and wiped the sweat off his brow.

The shadow finally emerged. A thick man with a rugged face appeared in the light, an axe in his hand. He didn't look enraged, he looked amused.

"Ha ha! Gotta admit, kid, you've got talent! You took down all those men." he said.

"In the name of Pharae, you will be stopped!" Lowen yelled.

The bandit continued to laugh, "Here's the problem, I've got something you could never plan for," the bandit got out his hand axe and threw it… at the couple.

"No!" Lowen yelled. He dived into the axe. "Aaaahhhh!" He collapsed onto the ground.

"Bwahahaha! Sacrificing your life for those nobodies!? What a pathetic way to die!" The bandit rose his axe... _schween!_

"AAAH!" That scream… came from the bandit. An arrow flew into his chest. Lowen turned his head, across from him was the green-haired girl, a bow in her hand.

"NOW!" She yelled. Lowen used all his strength to get up. He grabbed his sword and swung with all his might. C _sh!_

"Uaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The bandit fell with a thud! Lowen looked ahead, five dead bodies lay before him. He looked back to the girl and smiled.

"Th-Thank you," he said. And with that, Lowen collapsed to the ground… or he would have. The girl rushed and over and caught him. She reached into his pocket and grabbed a vial. She opened it up and fed some liquid into his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, thank you," he responded. He got up.

"I'm the one who needs thank you! You saved me and my parents! You are the most courageous knight I've ever met Sir… oh! I don't believe I got your name!" she realized.

"Lowen," he replied.

"Rebecca," she said, "nice to meet you!" she shook his hand. " I can't believe you took out all those bandits!"

"Not all of them. You took out two of them," he said.

"One of them," she said, "all I did was shoot an arrow."

"But..." Lowen said.

"Hey!" She scolded at him, "Don't argue against this!" He shut his mouth. "... So, how did you know to come here?" she asked.

"Oh, it was by chance, really. Lord Eliwood sent me to find fighters… aah! Look at the mountain!" Rebecca turned around. A mob of men was sliding down the mountain, axes in their hands.

"I have to go and get Lord Eliwood! Please make sure you can..." Rebecca slapped him.

"Oh no! You are not leaving without me again!" she said.

"Al-alright then," Lowen said, startled. "Is there anyone else you know who could help us?"

"Let's see, Will and Dan are..." she stopped talking. Sadness appeared on her face, but she quickly changed the topic. "Ah! I think there's a tactician staying at the inn."

"Alright. We could use all the help we can get."

And so the two rode on the horse. Rebecca looked back; she stared at the bandits coming down the mountain. But, Lowen looked ahead. He had no idea that this was just the start of things to come... T _o Be Continued in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade._


End file.
